1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a touch screen panel that is provided in an image display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen panels are input devices that, for example, allow a person to select instructions displayed on the screen of an image display device using the person's hand or another suitable object, such as a stylus, to input commands of a user. To this end, the touch screen panels may be provided on a front face of the image display device and convert positions where the person's hand or other object directly contacts the image display device into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction corresponding to the contact point is received as an input signal. As touch screen panels can replace separate input devices that operate by being connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, the use of touch screen panels is being expanded.
Implementations of touch screen panels include an ohmic layer type, a photosensitive type, and a capacitive type. The capacitive type of touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in electrostatic capacitance formed when a person's hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel.
Touch screen panels may be attached to the outside of flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display. Touch screen panels may need to be thin and possess a high degree of transparency to function for their intended purpose.
In some implementations, capacitive-type touch screen panels are fabricated by first forming a thin film and then forming a pattern to form a touch sensor. As such, high thermal resistance and chemical resistance may be needed during fabrication. Accordingly, such capacitive-type touch screen panels may form a touch sensor on a glass substrate. However, the thickness of the glass substrate that is appropriate to carry about the above processes may be such that the resulting touch screen panel is not sufficiently thin to function for its intended purpose.